Novio
by The ultimate fail 1234
Summary: The keepers are cliff diving in mexico . When maybecks prank goes wrong can he fix it
1. Chapter 1

Charlene - I love gymnastics and i love swimming even though I can barley stay afloat . Only there combination , diving do I hate . Which is exactly why I was against the keepers trip to a famous mexican diving rock . The white bus we were in rattled down the dusty road . It screeched to a stop a few feet from the 200 feet cliff drop . THe door opened and we ran out . Maybeck leaned over the edge of the cliff and whistled.  
" one heck of a drop " he shouted. His sister Natalia joined him at the edge .  
" darn straight " she agreed  
" you first " he yelled suddenly and pushed her over the edge. She tucked into a ball and fell like a rock . The following splash was probably twenty feet high . Natalia bobbed to the waters surface so far bellow .  
" s awtome " was what could be heard over the roaring waves but I assumed she meant its awesome . I turned to the boys and saw philby and finn had cornered maybeck . I saw a green slip of paper and maybeck shook hands with Philby . Maybeck walked a little in my direction and paused a bit behind me . Next thing I knew i was being held upside down by him .  
" put me down maybeck !" I yelled fright taking hold as he moved toward the cliff . Finn and Philby and jess were laughing . Amanda and Willa were masking smiles .  
" Adios novio " he said novio is spanish for sweetheart . He kidded me and called me novio a lot . With a grin he swung me over the edge . I screamed as the wind seamed to peel my face off . The water was ice cold . Waves roared above me . The water spat me out but I realized shore was farther away then I thought . I started to swim but a wave pulled me down and I inhaled water . Choking the waves returned me to the surface .  
" help !" I cried . Finn leaned over the cliff edge  
" stop joking charlie . We cant dive until you get out " he yelled . I was pulled back down again . No one believed me , they thought I was kidding . My vision blurred . With all my strength I kicked up and gasped for air . Everyone looked un believing . Everyone except maybeck . I locked eyes with him , praying he would believe . I was pulled under for the umpteenth time . But I had no strength to fight back .  
Above me bubbles rose . THe water seemed displaced . I sank farther into the depths . A hand reached out and grabbed my swimsuit . It yanked me upward and soon I could breath . I realized someone was holding me up . I turned and saw maybeck supporting me from behind . I coughed weakly . Maybeck grabbed my wrist and swam toward shore . We got there rather quickly and I leaned back onto the sand .  
Maybeck crouched down and whispered  
" glad your safe novio"


	2. Chapter 2

Chap two - disclaimer , I dont own kingdom keepers , or mexican cliff diving .

Maybeck - call me an idiot . I guess I am an idiot . Toss a girl over a cliff when she can barley swim . Stupid idiotic me . But in my defense I didn't know she couldn't swim !  
I dragged her onto the sand and she lay on her back coughing . Philby and finn ran to the cliffs edge .  
" you okay down there ?" Philby cried with his annoying british accent .  
" stupendous !" I yelled back sarcastically  
" big word for a small brain " Philby retorted . I turned back to Charlene . I grabbed her wrists  
" up you go " I said and hauled her up . To be frank this girl was extremely lucky I had recognized the waves . It was a rip current . Charlene and I started up the path to the top again . The path was steep and rocky but we made it up fine  
" i guess I should say sorry " I told her . She looked at me and smiled  
" i guess I should say thanks ... Novio " she whispered. I could tell she was trying hard to pronounce it right but she still got it wrong . Not that it mattered .


	3. Chapter 3

Willa - more then anything I was ashamed . I was standing frozen while Charlene drowned and I'm a junior life guard . That says much about my career . No I take that back , more then anything I was angry . Not just at Maybeck , mind you I know Maybeck , which meant I knew he needed motives . I stormed up to Philby and Finn .  
" what the hell were you thinking ?! " I screeched . Finn shot me a look that said woah Willa cool it . Naturally I ignored it . The boys stared at me in shock . I know Willa used a curse word , the world is ending . But hey h-e-double hockey sticks is just one in an arsenal my friends . Deal . Philby was the first to recover and he blinked at me in shock .  
" what do you mean , what were we thinking ..."  
" I try not to think , it ruins the impulsive leader effect " Finn answered calmly .  
" I SAW you had Maybeck the money ! I SAW you dare him ! He tossed Charlene because YOU dared him !" I hollered .  
Yep , thats me , right to the point of it all . Philby had the nerve to look sheepish and shrugged .  
" we were thinking it would be funny " Finn answered . " it was when he did it to his sister " I rolled my eyes  
" his sister is his sister ! He can do whatever to her , their related . Their supposed to push each other off cliffs !"  
Ok maybe that was a bit stretched but whatever , it got my point across . The boys shrugged and smiled sheepishly .  
" Its over with now , can't we just forget it ?" Philby asked . I rolled my eyes again but nodded . Boys . Our comrade just almost drowned because you dared someone to throw her off a cliff , can we just forget it . Pathetic .

Ya sorry if anyone is ooc . I have received a few flames on this story , I wish to inform you they made wonderful s'mores . Also if you don't like it don't read it ! And I'm not a grammar whiz ok ? I can barley remember to capitalize at the beginning off sentences and I'm in middle school . You can ask my teachers ! Just kidding :) if you knew what school I went to that would just be freaky .  
So please spare me your harsh comments , im doin my best . Yes its cheesy yes its random and yes I'm not forcing you to read it  
Maybeck is my fav character and I was intrequed by his comments in kk2 about a sister and an only child . So I took the freedom of press and created Natalia . Sue me .

Hope this answered any questions regarding the story


End file.
